Ghost of You
by classengurl
Summary: (Rewrite, songfic)Three years after Sora made the promise to return home, Kairi has decided to move on. Although she doesn't want to belive this, she know's that he is never coming home.


Another songfic. The song is "Ghost of You" by My Chemical Romance. Enjoy!

(12/19/04- Edit: I changed some things, fixed some typos.)

* * *

Kairi was sitting on a log, facing the calm ocean. A light breeze ruffled her now shoulder length hair. It had been four years since he had made the promise that he could never fufill. She felt it in her bones, he was dead. Although she had no proof that he was, something in her told her that he was never coming home. 

Kairi continued to stare at the horizon. Today was the last day, or so she told her self, that she would wait for him. Tears had begun to well in her eyes, and when she finally blinked, one trickled down as it was let go.

_I never said I'd lie and wait forever  
if I died we'd be together  
I cant always just forget her  
but she could try_

(Kairi's POV)

"I'll come back, Kairi. I promise!" God those words have echoed in my mind for so long. I remember it all so well. There we were, you had just sealed Kingdom Hearts with Riku inside. You told me that you'd come back, although I didn't know it then, you actually would never come come. I wish you weren't dead. No one on the island can console me, because they never fully realized what happened. So they just assume you found another world and won't be coming back. So now I've decided to move on. I want to so desperately, but can I? Your beautiful smile is constantly haunting me in my dreams, reminding me of all the things that will never occur, all the words I wish you would have said to me.

_at the end of the world  
or the last thing I see  
you are  
never coming home  
never coming home _

So now I've decided to move on. I want to so desperately, but can I? Your beautiful smile is constantly haunting me in my dreams, reminding me of all the things that will never occur, all the words I wish you would have said to me.  
_could I? should I?  
and all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever ever... _

I let another tear go. I just have to let go of you. Suddenly I jerked my head up. Did someone just call my name? I shook my head. I must be dreaming. All this staring at the ocean is making me hallucinate. I heard your promise again in my mind.

_ever...  
get the feeling that you're never  
all alone and I remember now  
at the top of my lungs in my arms she dies  
she dies _

I've just gotta move on. These memories are tearing me up from the inside. In the beginning, just after you had left me, I just knew. You'd come home, we'd fall deeply in love, and we'd marry and have adorable children. These thoughts bring me back to the dilemma that I've been brooding upon for the past four years. Should I let your memory go? And if I decide to, can I do it? I must. For my sake.

_at the end of the world  
or the last thingI see  
you are  
never coming home  
never coming home  
could I? should I? _

Your smile won't haunt me in my dreams any more. The things you never said aren't going to bother me again, for I'm moving on. You broke your promise. You aren't coming home.

_and all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
never coming home  
never coming home  
could I? should I? _

The scars on my heart will fade, and my dreams will be pleasant again, instead of your ghost haunting them nightly.  
_and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
for all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me_

I heard my name again, this time clearer, louder. I looked frantically around again. I saw nothing, so I returned my gaze upon the horizon to return to my thoughts. Then, I felt someone's hand upon my shoulder and heard my name again. I gasped as I jumped literally ten feet in the air. I took another look around the island. "What the hell?" I whispered. I was starting to get scared now. Is all of this in my imagination or what?

_if I fall  
if I fall (down)_

The memories of you kept playing over and over in my mind. Your smile. The promise you made to me. You and Riku racing. Our boat. The secret place. Our drawing. Our homes. Tears began to steadily flow down my face as I let go of everything. With each tear that passed, I forced myself to forget a memory. I reminded myself that you won't be coming home.

_  
at the end of the world  
or the last thing I see  
you are  
never coming home  
never coming home  
never coming home  
never coming home  
and all the things that you never ever told me  
and all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me_

I screamed as I felt someone's arms wrap around me from behind. "Kairi..." I heard again. This time, I recognized the haunting voice. Your voice. Ringing in my head. I looked down, only to actually see arms wrapped around me. I broke free and wheeled around. There you stood, with that silly grin on your face. "Did I scare you, Kai?" I faintly heard you say. My heart pounded in my chest as I tried to comprehend what I was seeing. "I...I...thought you were... I didn't think..." I stammered as I searched for words. I didn't think it was possible that I could cry any harder, but I did. Your grin softened into a stoic look, as you realized that I was crying. "Kairi? What's the matter?" You asked, with a concerned tone. I took a deep breath and finally said "I won't let your ghost haunt me any more. No more Sora. I have to move on. You're...never coming home."

_never coming home  
never coming home  
could I? should I?  
and all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
for all the ghosts that are never gonna..._

With that, the boy named Sora was forgotten. Kairi went on with her life, and married a teenage boy that moved to the island soon after she moved on, a spiky haired brunette with bright blue eyes and an unforgettable grin. Little did Kairi know that Sora really did come home, and his ghost was no longer a ghost. He was with her, and the proof was the ring that was on her finger every day until the day she died, and the paopu fruit they shared at their wedding.


End file.
